


Red is the new Royal Blue

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Childhood Friends, Claiming, Drama, I know I'm just repeating tags but stay with me, King Byun Baekhyun, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oil as Lube, Overstimulation, Riding, Romance, RoyalAUChallenge, Sexual Tension, Smut, Switching, Tailor Park Chanyeol, Tailoring, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Wolf Byun Baekhyun, Wolf/Vampire, a bit of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: Chanyeol's sanity was challenged upon entering the room. The king, wearing only the red silken tunic, stood in front of the only mirror that showed the tailor's reflection.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Red is the new Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I uuummm hope this is okay.. It is a bit difficult to fit everything I want to say and explain in the limited word count but I hope I managed.. Big thanks for the mods and their kindness and understanding... <3
> 
> The most thanks goes to my beta R without whom I wouldn't be able to prepare this for you all.  
> Thank you R, thank you for everything!! I love you
> 
> And you, readers, I hope you like this and enjoy it as much as I did <3

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Instinctively clutching his chest, his heart sunk.

This couldn't happen.

He turned, quickly walking to his room. Head throbbing, blood boiling.

Slamming the door shut he strode to the closet, and began ripping apart his finest pieces of clothing, all personally tailored for him.

"How could he do this?!" Baekhyun shouted, ruining the perfect creations. Tearing of the material representing the tearing of his heart.

Images of the two people he cared about most didn't leave his head regardless how he tried to blink away threatening tears.

Suddenly he realized the next item he'd almost ripped, immediately stopping himself. Textile flexing softly between slender fingers.

Heavy tears fell down his face, dotting the red silken tunic. His personal tailor had made it specially for him. Purposely two sizes too big.

On impulse, he stripped, then put on the ruby fabric. He braced his mind, then told his guard to call for his tailor.

Chanyeol's sanity was challenged upon entering the room. The king, wearing only the red silken tunic, stood in front of the only mirror that showed the tailor's reflection.

"You requested me, my king?" the vampire asked, walking towards the king.

Coming closer, his eyes fell on the shredded clothes piled near Baekhyun.

Through the tailor's shocked confusion, the wolf spoke. "You will be staying in my chambers the next weeks to make new clothes for me. You may ask servants to bring your essential items."

The king's tone was stoic. Almost unrecognizable.

Chanyeol gulped, eyes still wide.

Something wasn't right.

He wanted to ask but got cut off.

"You will start now, by taking my measurements." the king interrupted, sternly viewing his own reflection.

The vampire felt completely lost momentarily, then quickly bowed his head. "Right away my lord."

Walking to the wolf's side, quickly deciding where to start, he knelt on one knee at Baekhyun's legs.

The Alpha king stood still, watching the magic mirror, grateful it showed the vampire's reflection.

Smiling slightly when Chanyeol dropped the measuring tape pulling it out of his pocket, he swiftly schooled his expression when beautiful doe eyes looked up at him.

"I will measure your legs now, my king." the vampire cautiously announced, still very confused.

Baekhyun nodded, not sparing him a glance. But underneath his straight face, a battle of emotions stirred his inner turmoil.

He knew why he was doing this. And that thought tormented him.

He couldn't help all the feelings he had hidden for years.

Building to undeniable desire he felt for the man beside him.

He just hoped he could endure long enough.

Long, cold fingers brushed his ankle, making him gradually shiver. The tape gently circled to measure the latitude.

He held his breath, heartbeat quickening, his skin taking notes of lingering touches he actually yearned for so desperately.

Chanyeol stretched the tape from Baekhyun's ankle to his hip, mentally noting the number.

Realizing what was next, the tailor swore his dead heart skipped a beat.

"S-Spread your legs a bit s-sire.." the vampire uttered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Baekhyun had heard those words from Chanyeol before. Every time, they inflamed his core.

He struggled to keep an even composure.

"Like this?" the king asked, widening his stance, cursing himself as something shifted inside of him. 

He purposely hadn't worn anything under the red silken tunic. He wanted to torture Chanyeol, but ended up getting riled up himself.

A barely audible "Yes" left the tailor's mouth, hands moving under the long tunic. Circling the measuring tape around the widest part of Baekhyun's right thigh.

Chanyeol's movements froze when he realized.

His breath caught as his eyes shot up to look at the king in shock.

Half lidded eyes looked back down at him.

Lips parted slightly with laboured breath.

Growing arousal filling the room.

"Is there a problem.. my tailor?" Baekhyun mocked, keeping his tone composed although he knew his face betrayed him.

The tailor quickly shook his head, lowering it in embarrassment. He would be blushing if he weren't a vampire.

"N-no.. my lord.. I was just-"

"Continue."

Chanyeol obeyed.

He glanced at the measuring tape, memorizing numbers that rarely changed, trying to not look at the smooth, perfect, bare thighs.

Trying not to think about how the love of his life was completely naked under the ruby silk. 

His pants suddenly felt too tight. He had to stand up. 

The current view and position weren't helping his sanity. 

He stifled his feelings and desires for so long. 

Why was this time any different. Why was he suddenly aware of the suffocating tension? Why did he want to act upon it?

Something was different.

The vampire straightened up, standing behind the Alpha king. "I will measure your torso now my king.." he announced warily.

Unexpectedly, the smaller lifted a finger in the air for him to wait, then began unbuttoning the tunic on his chest, sliding it down, exposing his shoulders.

That act would be lethal if the tailor wasn't immortal already. Baekhyun did it with such elegance and seductiveness, sparking his thirst to take him, own him, bite him.

And surrender to him completely.

Soft, unblemished skin of Baekhyun's exposed shoulders almost sang to him. To his need to feel, to bite, to feed.

The tailor eased the measuring tape over the king's shoulders. Then from his center back, down his arm.

Then around his chest.

The air around them thickened, both holding their breaths.

Chanyeol moved the tape down, his hands encircling the narrow waist. 

Suddenly, two hands pressed over his own as Baekhyun spun around in his hold, looking up, tempting him. 

"Why are you out of breath.." the king queried, ignoring his own breathlessness.

The vampire wanted to answer, but a slim finger pressed over his plush lips.

Flashing red eyes stared into his in silent declaration.

Dragging his index down the petal mounds, the king secured his other hand on Chanyeol's nape, bending him to bring their lips together fervently.

The vampire responded instantly, wrapping his arms around the wolf's frame, bringing him impossibly close. 

The kiss was desperate but sealing.

It told their story.

Crowning all the years of mutual longing and silent yearning.

Sliding tongues, stolen breaths.

Holding onto each other like they were starved.

Chanyeol didn't have to catch his breath to stay alive, but Baekhyun certainly did.

He separated their lips, looking up through his lashes at the awestruck tailor.

"M-My lord.. what-.."

"Is this how you kissed my mother?" Baekhyun asked as angry tears began to gather.

"What? No! That's not-"

"I saw you!" the wolf almost sobbed.

"Then you would've seen I didn't kiss her back.." Chanyeol explained calmly, finally understanding.

"But-"

The vampire closed his eyes, and opened them again, revealing the flashing red color of his irises. "I'm in love with YOU.."

Baekhyun crashed their lips hard, feverishly, tears spilling.

Finally, he pulled the vampire by his hand to the spacious bed, yanking him down on the bed with him.

"I want to make you mine Chanyeol.." the king panted, analyzing the vampire's flashing red eyes.

The tailor's whole body screamed in agreement as he voiced out "Take me my king.. Make me yours."

Baekhyun lost it. Kissing him senseless as he spun them, hovering above the vampire.

The tailor soon realized his pants were at his ankles, a slicked finger penetrating his most private area. A moan ripping through him into the wolf's tireless mouth.

"Want more?" Baekhyun kissed and licked down the taller's neck.

The vampire eagerly nodded. A scorching thirst to feed combined with his burning hot arousal.

Adding more oil while devouring Chanyeol's skin, relaxing him for further stretching, he listening to each moan and labored breath. Catching them all once he entered him with ease.

"You're so pretty like this.." Baekhyun complimented, one hand on Chanyeol's hip, the other holding one of the vampire's legs over his shoulder, slowly setting the pace. "And you feel so good around my cock.." he continued to sincerely flatter the tailor.

The vampire was a mess under him already. The wolf lowered himself down, resealing their lips. His member pulsated as the taller's leaking hardness pressed between them.

The sound of slapping skin reverberated in the room, heightening their hunger for each other as the vampire's elongating cuspids were already at the kings neck, begging to pierce.

"Drink from me.." Baekhyun groaned out, feeling how tight the vampire had become.

As his sweet spot was milked with precision, Chanyeol bit. His eyes rolled back as his strong orgasm ripped through him, triggering Baekhyun's orgasm.

Within a few seconds, the king took out the well hidden plug and repositioned himself to sink down on the vampire's still hard and cum dribbling cock, riding him to oversensitivity, bringing himself to another numbing prostate orgasm.

As he climaxed, the wolf readily complied with the tailor's begging, sealing his claim on his mate's neck.

Red eyes met, and they smiled. Finally sated.

Together.


End file.
